Rain of Torture
by phantomnekodemon
Summary: Conan is badly injured with a man after him. Why is Conan so afraid of him? Just who is he? Adopted from Midnight1234
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed and **never** will!

* * *

** The Bloodied and Battered**

Conan leaned against the cool brick wall, panting heavily. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he closed his eyes as if to get rest for those few seconds. The moon hung overhead, shining down on him. the cars zoomed past, a blur to his ears.

"Almost there..." he whispered softly to himself. Conan opened his eyes as he started walking to the agency, his side sliding against the wall for support. He clutched his left forearm, blood streaming through his fingers and down his hand, leaving small droplets of blood in his wake. His eyes blurred over ever so often, making him stop and blink to make his vision clear again.

He saw the Mori Agency ahead of him as his vision blurred again. He leaned his head against the building he leaned heavily on, his knees almost buckling underneath him.

"I'm such an idiot..." Conan muttered softly as his vision cleared once again. "I shouldn't of-" He stopped, his teeth clinching in pain as his arm sent tremors up and down his body. He lost too much blood as it was already. He needed to get to the Agency and fast before he passes out from blood loss. He could see the front do already as he slowly made his way up the stairs. He knew Uncle and Ran must be asleep since it was around twelve in the morning, but he needed the help _now_.

"Why did I have to...go out by myself...?" he asked himself between pants of breaths. His vision kept blurring, but he kept moving forward. Conan's legs felt like Jell-O and would give out at any given moment.

His hand let go of his bloody wound, the uninjured hand covered in his own blood. He reached up to the door knob, struggling to open it. Finally after much struggle, he manage to open the door and stumble in. He left the door open as he dragged himself through the living room. A beer can clanked from where it layed on the floor. Conan paid no attention to it as he made his way to the closes room, which happened to be Uncle's

"Come on..." he whispered as he urged himself closer to the door. He felt his strength fail, his vision getting even blurrier by the second. He reached the cracked open door of Uncle's room, walking into it.

Uncle slept peacefully on the bed, snoring loudly as half of the sheets were draped onto the floor, and the other half lying on his torso.

"Uncle..." Conan called as loud as he could, which wasn't that loud. He fell to one knee, his bloody hand flying to the deep gash on his forearm. "Uncle...!" he cried a bit louder. A small pool of blood started to form on the carpet below Conan. Both of his eyes closed for a brief moment before he managed to get one eye opened. "Uncle!" he shouted loud enough to make Kogoro jolt up awake. The last thing Conan heard before he passed out was Kogoro's scream of horror and surprise.

** "****_Conan?!"  
_**

* * *

Kogoro watched Conan sleep peacefully on the white hospital bed. His arms were crossed, eyebrows creased in thought. He had promised Ran he would watch Conan and make sure nothing happened to him while she went to school. It was a promise he intended to keep no matter what.

His mind flew to the night before when he heard Conan call him awake.

_"Uncle!" Kogoro jolted up in surprise. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he looked in front of him to see Conan. His widened in horror and shock, his jaw dropping. Conan's glassy eye looked at Kogoro with pain as he fell foreword on the floor, blacking out._

_"Conan!" Kogoro screamed as he jumped of the bed and ran to the child's side. Ran ran into the room, flinging the door fully open, making it slammed into the wall behind it. She gasped in horror, her hand flying to her mouth as her eyes widened. Kogoro picked Conan up gently in his arms, careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was._

_"Conan-kun!"Ran whispered breathlessly, her eyes never leaving the unmoving child in her father's arms. Kogoro stood up, facing Ran with a panic flooding his eyes._

_"Call the ambulance! Quick!" he shouted, snapping at her out of her daze. Ran nodded, her eyes narrowing as she ran out of the room to phone them._

_Kogoro quickly made his way to the bathroom, setting the child carefully against the wall behind the sink. He shuffled through the cabinets trying to find the first-aid kit._

_"Damn it!" he growled to himself. "Ran, where's the first-aid?!" he called, hands shaking with hurried panic._

"Top drawer!" she called, then started yelling into the phone their address to the other line.

Kogoro took out the first-aid kit once he found, giving Conan a quick glance. He was pale and seemed to be... Kogoro shook his head.

He's not. just focus on making a makeshift bandage before the ambulance comes. _He told himself, but his mind wondered to the state of the child. A long gash ran from his shoulder to a little below the elbow and it was pretty deep. It would leave a scar, no doubt. Scratches covered his body with dirt and blood like a blanket. Sweat fell down his face. his hair tattered with a little blood running down from his temple. His clothes were torn and hung limply to his form. He seemed like a different kid to Kogoro. He was almost unrecognizable_

He tightly wrapped the bandages messily around the long gash, trying his best to stop the flow of blood. After that, he tore off his shirt with quick haste, wondering if there were any other serious injuries underneath. He sighed in relief as he found none.

"Conan," he muttered under his breath. He felt Ran's presence in the bathroom door, too afraid to come any closer. The sounds of sirens sounded in the distance, coming closer. "what happened to you?"

Kogoro shook the memory out of his head. Tears stung in his eyes as he remembered when Conan first woke up.

_Ran stood next to Conan's bedside, her hands clinched tightly in her lap as she bit the inside of her lip. Kogoro leaned on the wall behind his daughter, his eyes never leaving the ghostly form of Conan as he slept._

"_C-Conan-kun!" Ran whispered in hope. Kogoro leaned foreword as he watched the child slowly pry open his eyes. He looked around, not seeing Ran and Kogoro. His eyes turned from sleepy confusion, to panic. He sprang up in bed, his head flying side to side. "Conan-kun!" Ran shouted, some nurses rushing into the room at hearing Ran's scream. Conan looked at them in fear, which soon turned into relief. He settled down a little. His hand instinctively went to his bandage arm as if feeling for a wound._

"He's coming..." Conan's whisper was too low for Kogoro to hear, but he heard it and it sent shivers up and down his spine. He watched silently as the nurses check over Conan.

After asking a few more questions and adjusting the equipment, they left, leaving the three alone in the room.

"Who's coming?" Kogoro spoke up after a few moments of silence. Conan looked up in surprised, forgetting he was there. Conan looked back down as if fighting over himself if he should tell him or not. Finally Conan spoke, but it was in hidden fear.

"

He_ is."_

That was all Kogoro could get out of the boy before he went back to sleep. After a few hours, Ran went home to refresh herself before she went to school. Before she left, she made Kogoro promise he would watch over Conan and never leave his side.

His eyes narrowed as he thought hard on who Conan might be talking about.

**"He's** **coming."**

Those words rang through Kogoro's ears, repeating themselves.

Who exactly is coming? Was it the one who did this to him? But why? Why would he be coming again? Does he want Conan? Was this a message? A warning? A _sign_? He couldn't figure it out. All he knew that whoever was coming scared Conan badly, and Conan wasn't a child to easily scare, that's for sure, so if he scared him, then who just is he?

Kogoro blinked the thoughts away. He didn't want to think about anymore, it pained him too much to see the unending ocean of fear in the child's eyes when he first woke.

Who could've done this to a child? A _monster._ Kogoro thought with a narrow of his eyes. He swore that whoever had injured Conan would not get away with it. He wouldn't allow it.

"Mori." He jumped in his seat with surprised. He turned around to see Maguire standing there, his hand resting on the back of his chair. The big man stared at the sleeping Conan, an emotion of pain and anger flashing through his mind. He turned to face Kogoro, his eyes burning.

Kogoro looked back at Conan silently as he folded his hands in his lap, leaning foreword.

"Inspector," he started. "whoever did this, their after Conan." His throat tightened. He swallowed to clear his throat, but to no avail. He felt Maguire's burning gaze scorch over him. He felt the same way. Conan had that kind of effect on them and seeing him this injured set their blood boiling. Magurie's gaze left him and went to Conan.

"We don't have any leads to who did it unless Conan wakes up." Maguire commented. Kogoro grunted in responds

"He'll wake up i know it."

* * *

Sorry for posting this now, I've been meaning to do it sooner but people keep on getting my computer and erasing my progress. so see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry my computer broke after my sister broke it...so please keep waiting please? this will be deleted when i'm done with the chapter**


End file.
